


Irregular Office

by MaRk_moNi



Category: NCT127
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2019-10-20 08:50:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17619284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaRk_moNi/pseuds/MaRk_moNi





	1. Chapter 1

董思成最穷的时候想跟男友回日本当牛郎，换换水土改改运势，结果被无情拒绝。  
　　  
　　“亲爱的，混血都得混人种，你这还在亚洲地区，风水也变不了多少，钱该丢还得丢。等咱俩去荷兰登记结婚，你运气就来了。”  
　　  
　　董思成想想也是，开始琢磨着公司有没有什么公派出国的机会。但他俩的口语也就Fine，thank you的水平，董思成觉得下班以后不能再跟对象看剧打游戏了，应该好好学英语，现在没什么活，他去跟李东赫借了本英英大词典。  
　　  
　　李东赫赶紧拿给他，“快拿走快拿走，放着太占地方了，盖泡面都嫌沉。”  
　　  
　　词典是李马克送的生日礼物，李马克是他学长，俩人是一起进的公司，他对这个学长就没尊敬过，当然两人的性格爱好完全不同，李东赫对这个木讷老实的宅男提不起任何兴趣，一心只想睡郑科长，傍上郑在玹，下半生的性福和幸福都解决了。晚上有个聚餐，李东赫拿出小本计划着如何勾搭郑在玹。  
　　  
　　聚餐这种社交相关从来都让李马克头大，有这时间他更愿意回家抱着一床玩偶看漫画，但是领导肯定不能同意，他爸更不能同意，他在纸上瞎画，琢磨着找什么借口半路开溜。  
　　  
　　后面的金道英对这种事也是很打怵，像他这种回家就躺着，三餐床上解决的人，和同事嗨到半夜简直是对他身心巨大的摧残，但作为后辈们敬爱的金科长，他也只能硬着头皮上。  
　　  
　　郑在玹也不爱去，这种场合全是同事他依然得端着架子，聚餐就聚餐，还非得去酒吧，一猜就是徐英浩那个闷骚提的，什么工作之余的放松都是放屁，真正的放松是在街边撸串侃大山，大背心儿踏了板，两箱啤酒喝完回家倒头就睡，一想到这，郑在玹觉得领带更勒的慌了。  
　　  
　　中本悠太听说聚餐本来挺高兴，以为又可以改善伙食，但一听是去酒吧瞬间泄了气，没啥吃的不说，他家winko还特招风，有这时间不如回家搂对象追剧，他滑到董思成身边，“晚上聚餐去酒吧你知道吧。”  
　　  
　　“知道，梨泰院那个是吧。”董思成头也不抬，“你去给我下个词典，我晚上要去学英语。”  
　　  
　　中本悠太摸摸他脑门，“你发烧了？说什么胡话呢？”  
　　  
　　董思成拍掉他的手，“让你下就下，废话那么多。”  
　　  
　　文泰一看看前面打情骂俏的两人直摇头，谈恋爱就谈恋爱呗，非得藏着掖着，又没规定不让搞办公室恋情，然后继续给新人金廷祐讲报表。说到口渴，他喝了口水开始闲聊，“廷祐啊，晚上聚餐知道吧。”  
　　  
　　新人愣了一下抬起头，“知道，前辈去吗？”  
　　  
　　“当然去啊，集体活动嘛。”文泰一摩挲着保温杯，“你是第一次参加聚餐对吧。”  
　　  
　　“是的，前辈。”新人恭恭敬敬地回答。  
　　  
　　“得去啊，就算很无聊也得去，聚餐的时候大家熟的最快了。”  
　　  
　　“聚餐很无聊吗？”  
　　  
　　“咱们部门还行，人都挺好的。”文泰一又喝了口水，“yuta和泰容偶尔会闹腾，最能闹的还是东赫，年纪最小嘛。友情提示，不要跟他玩平语时间，能折腾死你。”  
　　  
　　金廷祐使劲儿点点头，文泰一看他一脸紧张赶紧拍拍他，“咱部门人都挺随和的，有的就是怕生，winwin看起来高冷，你一逗他就破功，不过尽量不要当着yuta的面。马克比较腼腆，你多跟他加几次班就有革命友谊了。”  
　　  
　　对面的徐英浩探过头来，“廷祐啊，知道你泰一前辈外号是什么吗？”  
　　  
　　新人摇摇头。  
　　  
　　“行走的锦鲤。”徐英浩笑着躲过文泰一扔过来的纸团，“多跟你泰一前辈玩，心想事成万事如意，比转发锦鲤什么的灵多了。”  
　　  
　　“听他瞎说。”文泰一笑道，“最灵的还是咱们部长李泰民，见他一面走运一周。行了行了，收拾东西，准备聚餐。”  
　　  
　　董思成在酒吧塞着耳机背单词，不时寻摸老外练口语，坐在旁边的中本悠太脸都气绿了。金道英看着这对傻逼情侣，善心大发摘掉了董思成的耳机，“winwin啊，学英语找徐英浩啊，马克英语也不错。”董思成恍然大悟，撇下对象奔向李马克，中本悠太脸更绿了。  
　　  
　　李马克正冲着台上唱歌的李东赫发呆，被凑过来的董思成一句“，Hello，how are you？”吓得一哆嗦。  
　　  
　　台上的李东赫唱着骚情的爵士还时不时冲着台下的郑科长放电，可惜对牛弹琴，郑科长受够了小资阶级的靡靡之音，你要是上台吼个德国战车，说个匪帮，他能立刻跟你结拜。李东赫白忙活一场，倒给台下的李马克唱的五迷三道。  
　　  
　　后来又上去个戴金链子的大哥freestyle，李泰容习惯性想上台跟人battle，定睛一看是以前混地下的熟人，慌忙用西装盖头躺沙发上装死，一旁的金科长头更疼了，扭头看看坐的端端正正的金廷祐，露出欣慰的笑容。  
　　  
　　“廷祐啊，玩的开心吗？”  
　　  
　　“开心，开心！”  
　　  
　　“工作生活有什么困难多问问前辈，不要怕。”  
　　  
　　新人点点头，腰板儿坐的更直了。金道英对这个乖巧的新人很有好感，跟他闲聊起来。在得知金廷祐一人租住小单间，冬天连暖气都没有，金道英瞬间眼泪落下来，母爱爆棚。  
　　  
　　可能是灯光可能是酒精，俩人谈人生谈理想，从前辈帮你找别的房子，到住我家也不是不可以，最后变成哥给你买房，不到半个点，金科长成功欠下后辈金廷祐一套房一辆车。这给看热闹的李东赫羡慕够呛，傍上科长要啥有啥，想到这，睡到郑在玹的想法更坚定了。  
　　  
　　酒壮怂人胆，李东赫去吧台要了杯度数高的，没想到半路插了个金发碧眼的老外，说他唱歌很好听，想请他喝一杯。李东赫接过那杯酒一口闷，放下酒杯豪气冲天直奔郑在玹，给老外整的一脸懵。  
　　  
　　结果半道被中本悠太拦下，说李马克喝大了，让他给送回家。  
　　  
　　喝大了？刚才不还和winwin前辈一起学英语吗？糊弄鬼呢？八成是yuta前辈吃醋了，撒个谎想支开李马克。李东赫盯着宽肩长腿的郑在玹，舍不得到嘴的肥肉，正寻思怎么推脱，郑肥肉走了过来。  
　　  
　　郑在玹一听送回家仨字儿两眼放光，刚想着怎么跑路，机会就来了，他三步并两步走过去，“让后辈们玩吧，我送马克回家。”  
　　  
　　李东赫一听急了，这到嘴的鸭子不仅要飞还飞别人盘里，吓得赶紧接话，“我跟你们一起走吧，马克醉成这样估计是醒不了了，我给你们指路。”  
　　  
　　郑在玹看马克醉的结实，想必也是叫不起来，他不知道马克的家在哪，叫不醒马克就得拉他回自己家，得不偿失，倒不如多送个认路的李东赫。  
　　  
　　上车的时候李东赫还盘算着把李马克送回家后怎么摸上郑科长的床，结果没开出两条街，这眼皮就直打架，身体也越来越热，倒是李马克慢慢悠悠醒了。  
　　  
　　李马克其实没喝醉，他是喝了酒，但主要原因在董思成。他winwin前辈拉着他背英语，结果成功给李马克背睡着了，一觉醒来自己在郑科长的车上，腿上还躺着李东赫。  
　　  
　　郑在玹见李马克醒了挺开心，他能走就不用送上楼，可回头再一瞅，李东赫倒下了。本意是让李东赫上后座照顾李马克怕他吐，没想到这酒劲儿还能传染，醒一个就得倒一个。得了，先送李东赫回家吧。

车  
　　  
　　他问李马克李东赫家在哪，李马克支支吾吾也没说清楚。  
　　  
　　李马克也很煎熬，一方面他晕晕乎乎是真的记不清，另一方面李东赫这小祖宗正抓着他的命根子又捏又咬，给他折磨的甭提说话了，气都不敢喘。  
　　  
　　郑在玹问他可不可以让李东赫先睡他家，他除了嗯也发不出别的声音。  
　　  
　　李东赫不仅把他拉链拉开，还直接给他命根子掏出来，小弟弟呼吸新鲜空气，马上就要敬礼。  
　　  
　　李马克欲哭无泪。  
　　  
　　眼看就要到家，小弟弟塞不回去，手跟脑血栓一样哆哆嗦嗦死活拉不上拉链，无奈之下只能一个熊抱用李东赫的身体挡住性质盎然的小弟弟。  
　　  
　　郑在玹礼貌性地问用不用他帮忙把李东赫送上楼，在得到否定的回答后绝尘而去。  
　　  
　　李马克泪流满面。  
　　  
　　进到家门，李马克把李东赫扔到地板上冲进卫生间准备冷茎一下，裤子脱到一半，李东赫冲进来又亲又摸。  
　　  
　　小弟弟站的更直了。  
　　  
　　李马克放声大哭。  
　　  
　　上帝关上了一扇门，就会为你打开一扇扇扇窗，李东赫扒下李马克的裤子，又把自己脱了个精光。  
　　  
　　李马克看着眼前的光景鼻血喷涌。  
　　  
　　在那一刻李马克希望自己因失血过多休克从而逃过一劫，可惜热心的李东赫一个人（法）工（式）呼（热）吸（吻）强行把李马克唤醒。  
　　  
　　世上还是好人多。  
　　  
　　李东赫花式十八摸觉得身上还是又热又痒，用残存的意识掰扯了一下，摸别人是解决不了问题地，得摸自己。他抓起李马克的手放在自己胸口，又用下体去蹭对方，但是隔靴搔痒，他还想要更多。  
　　  
　　就想用什么把自己塞的满满的。  
　　  
　　他抓住了李马克的小弟弟。  
　　  
　　李马克身上骑着李东赫，手下是李东赫变硬的小豆豆，命根子还被塞进李东赫的屁股缝里，李马克觉得自己要被强X了。  
　　  
　　救救他，他还是个孩子。  
　　  
　　李东赫到底是个雏，下面痒的要命也紧的要命，李马克的龟头刚顶上去他就疼的直叫，有欲望却不知如何纾解，撸了几下还是觉得不够，他整个人贴在李马克身上，希望以此获得慰藉。  
　　  
　　李马克知道李东赫被下药了，他把李东赫抱上床，准备关屋里然后打电话送医院，但是李东赫像八爪鱼一样给他缠的死死的，一边亲他还一边哭，看样子是被欲望折磨的不清。  
　　  
　　李马克动了恻隐之心。  
　　  
　　李东赫下面硬的厉害但一点都不出汁儿，全身泛红，奶头红艳艳挺着，又哭又闹。李马克知道他难受，又不知如何缓解，拍拍脸问他想要什么，李东赫哼哼唧唧说要摸摸。李马克僵硬地划拉两下，这哪够啊，被李东赫环住脖子，挺着胸往他嘴边送。  
　　  
　　李马克含住了一边，换来一声又奶又爽的呻吟，他立刻拨弄另一边，另一只手放在李东赫腰间安抚。  
　　  
　　可安抚哪够啊，李东赫下面痒的要命，又抓住李马克的命根子往屁股缝里塞。  
　　  
　　这下好了，李马克忍不住了。  
　　  
　　李马克虽然正直但也正常，遛着鸟被李东赫撩拨半天也是憋的要命，理智告诉他上了李东赫明天就会被挠死，可就现在这个情形，他俩更有可能双双憋死在床上，左右都是死，上吧，他好我也好。  
　　  
　　李马克翻出一瓶橄榄油给李东赫做扩张，第一次做这事儿，李马克觉得里面有点湿，可能是下药的原因，伸进几根指头转一圈，软肉就一收一缩等着挨艹。  
　　  
　　李马克撸了几下扶着老二捅了进去，里面又热又软，阴茎被密密地裹住，李马克刺激的直接射了进去。李东赫抖了一下，掐着李马克的大腿让他快动，李马克摁着他的腰就开始辛勤耕耘。  
　　  
　　李东赫心满意足，舒服地哼哼几声，越操越舒坦，给他爽的放开嗓子浪叫。  
　　  
　　李马克也舒服，艹了几十下后，又射了一波，抽出小弟弟，往旁边一躺进入了贤者模式，李东赫还没满足，翻身骑上李马克的老二开始动。  
　　  
　　李东赫大学是舞团的，腰软臀翘，几个wave晃的李马克眼睛都直了，骑在他身上又夹又缩，没几下就又给他夹射了。  
　　  
　　两人做到后半夜三点，李马克都射清汤了，李东赫还没够，闭着眼摸索李马克的命根子往下面塞。李马克处男开苞一夜七次还不让休息，眼看就要被榨成干尸，他飞奔下床，洗了根胡萝卜塞进李东赫的后穴。  
　　  
　　当然李东赫并不好糊弄，李马克又亲又摸，好歹是给他哄睡着了。  
　　  
　　李东赫是难受醒的，浑身疼，屁股更疼，大腿又酸又麻使不上劲儿，费劲睁开眼睛，发现这不是自己家。他依稀记得最后是上了郑科长的车，难道他梦想成真，跟郑科长睡了？！  
　　  
　　扭头一看，旁边躺的不是郑科长，而是李马克。  
　　  
　　李马克是被挠醒的，睁眼一看，李东赫正准备往他脸上呼巴掌，吓得赶紧抓住李东赫的双手给他压身底下。  
　　  
　　李东赫又气又恼，“李马克！你还要强奸我啊！”  
　　  
　　“我没有，我没有，你被别人下药了。”李马克压住李东赫，腿不知碰了哪，李东赫闷哼一声，才发现下面涨的厉害，他让李马克起来，被子一掀，发现屁股里塞了根胡萝卜。  
　　  
　　李马克慌忙解释，“你被下药了，我只能这么做，胡萝卜洗了，你放心。”  
　　  
　　李东赫皱起眉头，“你是说我被人下春药了，你为了救我就给我塞了根胡萝卜当自慰棒？”  
　　  
　　李马克用力点点头。  
　　  
　　“那你他妈脱光了干啥！你当我傻逼啊李马克！”  
　　  
　　“衣服是你给我脱的！一进门你就把自己脱光了，还来扒我衣服。”  
　　  
　　李东赫深呼吸把胡萝卜拔出来，啵的一声，俩人都红了脸。  
　　  
　　后穴往外冒着一股股白汁，手上的胡萝卜水淋淋的，李东赫咬牙切齿，“你家胡萝卜还会射精啊！”  
　　  
　　“不是你想的那样啊东赫，我冤枉啊，要是有录像就好了。”  
　　  
　　“你他妈还想录像勒索我，你个人渣！”李东赫扑过去要打人，李马克吓得从床上站了起来，由于晨勃，他倍儿精神的小弟弟戳到李东赫脸上，跟人家热情地打了个招呼。  
　　  
　　李东赫直接吓傻，童颜巨屌是一方面，一想到自己被这么个大家伙捅了一晚上，突然想给自己颁个锦旗。  
　　  
　　小菊，你辛苦了。  
　　  
　　想啥呢！  
　　  
　　李东赫恼羞成怒，裹着被子去卫生间清理。  
　　  
　　下面肯定是肿了，他想把里面的精液抠出来，可惜看不见，瞎摸一阵不知碰哪了，给他疼够呛。  
　　  
　　李马克听见李东赫在卫生间里鬼哭狼嚎，连忙冲过去，一开门看见李东赫坐在浴缸里大岔双腿露出小穴对着他，小弟弟顿时起立敬礼，李东赫又羞又恼，抓了块肥皂扔过去骂他滚。  
　　  
　　李马克挠挠头，硬着头皮走进去。  
　　  
　　“我来吧，你一个人不行。对不起东赫，我会对你负责的。”  
　　  
　　“滚！我又不是女的！负责个屁啊用你负责！这事不许说出去听见没有。”然后又小声嘟囔，“你给我弄干净了啊。”  
　　  
　　李马克点点头，跪地下给他清理后穴。  
　　  
　　因为药劲儿李东赫头很痛，李马克给他洗干净抱床上，又做了一套马杀鸡，这才回来点精神头，折腾一早上俩人都有点饿，李马克叫了个外卖，李东赫闹着要吃水果，没办法李马克飞速洗了个澡跑下楼去给他买水果。  
　　  
　　李东赫翻出自己的小本，在酒吧勾搭郑科长计划那一页画个巨大的❌


	2. Chapter 2

在李马克家吃完饭已经10点半了，肚子是饱了，身上也干干爽爽的但浑身的疲乏劲儿还在，尤其是下半身酸的要命仿佛要跟身体脱节，菊花更是疼的不行，只能趴着。

　　旁边躺着的李马克也没好到哪去，处男刚开苞就一夜七次，睡眠不足还忙活了一上午，李东赫行动不便全程靠抱，等伺候完他，李马克跟被榨干一样一头栽在床上。

　　李东赫想给他踹下去，但一想到这是李马克家，主要他也没那个力气，只能作罢。他很乏，后穴撕裂般的疼又让他睡不着，乳头似乎大了一圈，又硬又挺敏感的要命。衣服磨的他又痒又疼，他双手伸进衣服覆在胸上，想着这样隔开布料会舒服点，但两颗肉粒在手掌下硬硬地立着，手心痒痒地。

　　李东赫浑身别扭，掀开衣服寻思晾一会儿，但暴露在空气中奶头更敏感了。经过激烈的内心挣扎，他叫醒了旁边的李马克。

　　“你昨天是不是咬我了？”

　　李马克也没睡着，侧过身看见李东赫穿着他的篮球服，下摆掀起到锁骨露出布满红痕的胸口，还指着自己的乳头问他，“你是不是咬这了，难受死了。”

　　他想起昨晚李东赫挺着胸口让他舔的样子，光舔还不够，还要他学婴儿吃奶的样子又裹又嘬。可能是吃药的原因，李东赫dirty talk一套一套的，什么你给我吃大鸡巴我给你喂奶，抱着他的脑袋让他用力吸，还要给他生孩子，怎么骚情怎么来，李马克处男一个根本遭不住，让干嘛干嘛。想到这，他下腹一热，呼吸急促，说话也开始结巴，“你……你让……让的……”

　　李东赫也是处男一个，这些骚操作都是跟小说和gv学的，虽然记不清昨天都做了什么，但他估计也是被药折磨为了舒服才那样的。既然两人已经做了，现在他难受也不用硬挺着，便直接要求李马克，“我这又痒又疼，你给我含一会儿。”

　　李马克趴在李东赫的胸口上给他的奶头做润滑，手掌盖住另一边，没克制住用舌头扫了一下，立马换来李东赫的呻吟。李东赫拍拍李马克的脸，“我好痒，你就含着，别动。”另一只手按住李马克的右手，不让他再拨弄自己的乳头。

　　上半身的痒算是缓解了，下半身则有了抬头的趋势。李东赫稍稍侧过身，一条腿伸进李马克的胯下，另一条搭上去夹住李马克的大腿，就着这个姿势去蹭李马克，觉得舒服了些。

　　蹭的人舒服，被蹭的很煎熬，尤其是已经要射矿泉水的李马克，下半身又有了要抬头的趋势。

　　精尽人亡，四个大字重重敲在李马克的天灵盖上，他清楚地意识到如果再射，自己的归宿将是急诊室和社会新闻头条。

　　“不行！”他推开李东赫，然后拽过被子盖住自己的下体。

　　李东赫对于眼前这贞洁烈妇的架势感到自尊心受挫，“干嘛啊，你把老子上了还有脸嫌弃老子的屁股？你知道多少人肖想我的绝世翘臀吗？从首尔排到首尔！老子让你个小针头开苞了是你祖上八代积德，你活不好鸡鸡还小，老子根本没爽到好吗！”

　　直男李马克实事求是，“你昨天说我鸡巴很大，还让我不要停。”

　　“我我我我我……”李东赫气结，“我那是客套好吗！”

　　“东赫。”李马克突然严肃，“我知道你是第一次，我会对你负责的。”说完翻身下床。

　　李东赫想发作但面对空了半边的床铺一口老血闷在胸中气的他直咳嗽。

　　负你妈啊！

　　李马克回到屋里递给李东赫两张卡，“这张是我的工资卡，这张是我爸给的卡，都给你。”

　　“给……给我干嘛……”李东赫内心升腾出一种想法但理智告诉他不要去承认，“成年人一夜情很正常，虽然你活一般但我也爽到了……不是……我的意思是我没那么小气，成年人嘛打一炮很正常，初夜总要给出去的，和熟人做更放心，我又不是出来卖的，爽完还要钱。”

　　“东赫我不是……”

　　“马克哥。”李东赫打断他，“私下里你还是我的学长，工作上还是同事，你放心，我们的关系不会改变的。”

　　可我不想维持现状，不想只是你的学长。李马克在心中大声反驳。

　　但话到嘴边又变成了顺从地：“哦，好的。”

　　他的样子让李东赫觉得自己像拔屌无情还不给钱的渣男，明明是自己献菊花洒热精，怎么搞得像对方被强了一样。

　　等等，被强……一个念头击中李东赫。

　　李马克不会是零吧……

　　同是需要大鸡吧的姐妹却被迫献了一宿鸡吧。一朝学长变姐妹，还逼着人家提枪插一宿，怪不得人家当场保卫萝卜。李东赫怎么想怎么觉得自己不厚道，红着脸说：“要是你没爽到，我现场做1也不是不可以，你有伟哥之类的小药丸吗？我需要一点心里建设，酒也行。”

　　李马克一头雾水，“什么叫现场做1？”

　　“就……我操你啊……”

　　李马克恍然大悟，那些压抑的情绪突然有了宣泄的出口，他欺身向前抓住李东赫的肩膀，“我喜欢……”然而真心却在现实面前退缩，他知道此刻告白必定会换来李东赫的逃避甚至疏远，“我喜欢上你。”他吻住了李东赫的嘴唇。

　　李东赫不自主地伸舌头回应，整整一宿他和李马克磨合得无比默契，他确定一定以及肯定李马克在性爱上有着极高的天赋，如果不是知根知底他甚至会以为李马克是个扮猪吃老虎的老手，毫无疑问地，李马克是一个优秀的炮友。

　　种子选手小马熟练地探入对方的臀缝，被操了一夜的菊穴柔软湿滑，他亲手涂的红霉素软膏还厚厚地覆在上面。李东赫按住他作乱的手，“不要，再用就坏掉了。”

　　李马克温柔地将李东赫放躺在床上，掰开他手感绝佳的臀露出红肿的菊花，虔诚地吻上去。然后轻咬他弹性十足的屁股，沿着大腿根向上，用舌尖和嘴唇探索着，含住他勃起的阴茎。

　　李东赫仰起头发出难耐又舒爽的呻吟，紧实的大腿不自主地夹住李马克毛茸茸的脑袋，对方整埋首于他腿间吞吐，发丝耳垂还有柔软的脸颊蹭着他大腿内侧敏感的皮肤。痒蔓延到全身，李东赫幼兽一般呜咽着oppa，oppa，每一个毛孔都叫嚣着对李马克的渴望，他想要李马克紧紧抱住他，想要他们彼此紧密贴合。

　　在周一到来之前他们大部分时间都是在床上和浴缸里度过的，除了吃喝拉撒以外，两人都努力探索彼此身体的奥秘。李马克尤为虔诚和认真，带着一种末日降临的决绝感。

　　李东赫有点hold不住他小狼狗一样的学长，而对方正如婴儿吃奶般吮吸他的胸口，他觉得自己像圣母玛利亚哺育着未来的耶稣，而怀里这位童颜巨屌的“圣婴”却在24小时内把他操的烂熟，悖德感戏谑又让人性奋。他从情欲中拨回理智去梳理和李马克的感情，他曾认为他们不是一路人，李马克是正直的唐僧社会的栋梁，而他是好吃懒做想走捷径的社畜。结果却是唐僧把妖精干的死去活来，最后还要躺在妖精怀里吃奶，也不知谁吸了谁的精气。

　　有种莫名的情绪从他胸口升腾，他捧起对方的脸庞直视双眸，“马克哥，我们做炮友吧。”


End file.
